the_top_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics
Find the quiz: Lyrics United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru Dominican Republic, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too . Puerto Rico, Colombia. Then, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana and still … Guatemala, Bolivia. Then, Argentina and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil! Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Trinidad, San Juan Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname and French Guiana, Barbados, Tobago! St. Kitts and Nevis, Guadeloupe, Samoa, Martinique, Montserrat, Antigua and Barbuda Saint Martin, Saint Lucia, Turks and Caicos Islands, The Cayman Islands, Solomon The Grenada, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Aluetian Islands, Aruba, Curacao, Bonaire Northern Mariana Islands, Palau, Federated States of Micronesia and Marshall Islands Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany, Bulgaria, Estonia Switzerland, Austria, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Italy, Turkey and Greece Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Northern Ireland Northern Cyprus, Andorra, Aland and Faroe Islands, Montenegro Bosnia and Herzegovina, Macedonia, Kosovo, Croatia, Cyprus, Hungary The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium and Portugal, France, England, Denmark and Spain Serbia, Wales, United Kingdom and Ukraine, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Armenia Belarus and the Moldova and Russia Federation too! Syria, Lebanon and Qatar, Bahrain, Israel, Palestine States Jordan, Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Latvia, Lithuania American Samoa, Cook Islands, French Polynesia, Kiribati, Seychelles Tokelau, The junior Tuvalu and the Nauru, The Maldives too. Yemen and Mauritius, Brunei, East Timor, the island of Sumatra The Philippine Mindanao, Visayas and Luzon, The Disputed Spratlys Islands Paracel Islands, Suva, North Island, South Island, Inner Mongolia The Canadian Islands and the Mayotte and the Comoros Islands The Australasia and the Melanesia and the Polynesia The Crimean Peninsula, Kingom of Malaya The Borneo island, The Singapore, Cebu and the Bohol Vancouver, Hong Kong and Macau, The Bangsamoro Region, Fuji! India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal and Bhutan Kampuchea, Malaysia. Then, Bangladesh (Asia) and China, South Korea, Japan Mongolia, Laos and Tibet, Indonesian Islands, Taiwanese Islands Sri Lanka, Papua New Guinea, New Zealand and Kingdom of Vietnam The Philippine Commonwealth Islandic Republic Archipelago Islands, The Myanmar, Vanuatu, New Caledonia and Cambodia The Tokyo and Saipan, The Taipei and Beijing, The Kualu Lumpur and Bangkok The Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan and the Kazakhstan The Kurdistan and the Tajikistan and the Kyrgyzstan The Moscow and Saint Petersburg, New Delhi and Svalbard Burundi, Lesotho and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Sahara Is Gone! Niger, Nigeria Chad and Liberia, Egypt, Benin and Gabon Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya and Mali, Sierra Leone and Algiers Republic of Congo and the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Don’t confused with Them! Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, The Gambia, Guinea, Algeria and Ghana Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon and Burkina Faso Cote d’ Ivoire or Ivory Coast, South Africa, Middle East Cabo Verde, Sao Tome and Principe, Cape Verde, Ethiopia, Rwanda Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar and Abu Dhabi Crete, Mauritania South Sudan, Eritrea Port Mobesty, Western Sahara… Iraq, Iran, San Marino and Slovenia South Georgia, South Sandwich Akitiori and Dhekelia, South Ossetia The Kingdom of Holy See and the Vatican City The little Liechtenstein, Monaco, Equatorial Guinea The islands of Niue, The islands of Tonga The Easter Island and the island of Dominica The North Korea and the Antarctica The Republic in the Central Africa The autonomous Somaliland Fiji, Australia, Sudan!